


Skipping Class

by CounterKnight291543



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, School, Smut, pawnshipping, pawnshipweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterKnight291543/pseuds/CounterKnight291543
Summary: Yugo gets an unexpected surprise when he's hauled into a storeroom by his new boyfriend Yuri... who knew skipping class could be so fun?My attempt at Pawnshipweek2k17, prompt: School!Thanks to driftingstar for telling me about pawnship week, and to Triaga for the prompts and the week itself!Warnings: NSFW, explicit material (18+)





	Skipping Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triaga/gifts), [driftingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/gifts).



> Hey Reader, 
> 
> This is a really old work and was written when I was only just starting to write ff. I’ve come a very long way since then, so I’m sorry if this isn’t up to standard!

“Hey Yuya!” Yugo smiled and excitedly waved at his slightly bemused counterpart at the end of the hallway, trying his best to get his attention. As Yuya turned to face him he hurriedly set off at pace, running the length of corridor in order to catch up.

“Oh hey Yugo, how’s it going?” Yuya smiled back, waiting for the Synchro user to finally reach him.

“Yeah, yeah good,” Yugo panted, bending over and resting his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two before Yuya let out a small chuckle. “You know, you really should get off that D-Wheel and use your legs more.”

Yugo laughed a little between breaths before looking up and nodding.

Yuya glanced at his duel disk and let out a gasp. “We really need to get moving, don’t want to be late for Biology!”

Yugo groaned and straightened up. “Again? Seriously?” he cried audibly, much to the amusement of Yuya.

Yuya just laughed and turned the corner, Yugo following behind with a scowl spreading across his almost angelic face. He could never look angry though, even if he tried. He just looked way too innocent.

They climbed a set of stairs and began walking side by side having reached the floor with the Science labs on, Yuya on the left and Yugo on the right.

They walked a little slower now, their destination in sight at the end of the corridor.

“So what did you think about the assignment for this class? Pretty hard huh?” Yuya questioned, sounding genuinely interested in Yugo’s answer.

Yugo let out another groan and palmed his forehead. “I’ve forgotten aga-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something tug hard at his right arm and he found himself being pulled through a doorway and into a small room, all within a split second. He yelped in pain as he stumbled into the tiny room, his face coming into contact with something hard.

Yugo looked up dazed and saw piles of books and papers. They were stacked high and all around him, some contained in bookcases and others just piled into enormous towers of paper.

He must be in the storage cupboard, he thought rubbing his cheek where it had hit the bookcase. But how did he get here?

Yugo froze as he heard the click of the door behind him. He was locked in.

He span around to get a look at his captor and immediately wished he hadn’t.

Stood with his back to the door, his uniform almost completely unbuttoned, was _Yuri_.

Yugo swallowed hard.

Yuri was Yugo’s “boyfriend” or so he loved to tell other people. They’d been dating for almost a week now and he must have told damn near every person in the entire school. It’s not like this annoyed Yugo, it’s just it had only been a week and they’d only been on one (somewhat disastrous) date in which Yuri had threatened to kill a girl who had complimented Yugo’s bowling skills.

“Y-Yuri…” he stuttered, noticing flashes of skin as Yuri’s unbuttoned shirt hung loosely from his shoulders.

“Yugo…” he mimicked, pushing back off the door and stepping forward to meet Yugo face-to-face, mere inches away. The room was so small and compact, Yugo couldn’t help feel a little hot under the collar at how close Yuri was to him.

Yugo was trapped. Behind him was a bookshelf and in front of him was Yuri, the space between them was basically non-existent and there was no way around him- the room simply wasn’t big enough, it could barely fit two people in it.

Yuri somehow moved even closer, pressing Yugo right up against the bookshelf, his body pinning him there.

Their faces were so close Yugo could feel Yuri’s breath on his face and smell the sweet scent of his shampoo.

Their proximity was stifling and Yuri’s fragrance intoxicating, it had sent Yugo into a trance, his eyes locked into a hypnotic gaze at the magenta orbs dancing mischievously in front of him.

Yugo shook his head as if to dispel the trance before pushing back at Yuri and demanding to know what he was doing dragging him into this room when he had a class to get to.

“What class is it you must attend?” Yuri quizzed in his usual condescending manner.

“Biology,” Yugo answered firmly.

“Well…” Yuri slithered back towards Yugo and pressed his body thoroughly against him once again, but this time the Fusion user snaked his hands around Yugo’s waist and pulled him close. He leaned in and whispered, “…Perhaps we should start the lesson now.”

Yugo’s eyes widened and his face flushed as Yuri began to pepper his neck with kisses, moving one of his hand’s up the back of Yugo’s shirt and caressing the soft skin of his back, his muscles twitching at Yuri’s touch, almost encouraging him to continue.

Yugo could only melt into Yuri’s arms, his hands coming to rest on his bare chest. Yugo wanted to feel every inch of his skin, the contours of his faint abs, the rugged lines that revealed his ribs…

Yugo suddenly pushed Yuri away. “Yuri I have a class now and it’s probably already started!” he spluttered with a tone of pure incredulity. He composed himself and tried his best to hide his blush behind his blonde bangs. “And we’ve only been on one date!”

Yuri rolled his eyes at the comment. “And why should that matter,” he questioned, his tone somewhere between mocking and serious.

“Because!” Yugo fumed, not really knowing how to finish what he was trying to say.

There was a moment of silence, the whir of the aircon and Yugo’s heavy breathing filling the room.

Yuri was the one to break it. “…I know how much you like me Yugo,” he said teasingly, a sly grin spreading across his face.

It was true. Yugo really liked Yuri. Like really, really liked him. When Yuri was the one to ask him out he couldn’t have been happier. All the dreams he had about him had the potential to come true now. The things he wanted to do with him, to do _to_ him.

He couldn’t let Yuri know however, they had to take it slowly. After all, Yugo didn’t want their relationship to just be about sex.

“I-I… of course I like you, but we should take it slow,” he mumbled, hoping Yuri wouldn’t notice the rather obvious bulge that developed at the front of his pants.

Yuri stepped forwards and was back on Yugo, leaning in to whisper into his ear once more, his purple and violet locks brushing lightly against his face. “I’ve seen the way you look at me though…” he spoke softly, his mouth brushing Yugo’s ear.

He began to plant small sensual kisses around it, stopping now and again and to playfully bite at his lobe.

“…Just admit it, say the word and I’m all yours,” Yuri continued, his soft lustful voice trailing off as he made his way down Yugo’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin, leaving his lips their long enough each time to make sure he’d feel the heat.

Yugo’s head was spinning. He wanted this so badly. He wanted _Yuri_.

Yugo leaned backwards into the bookshelf and closed his eyes. Every touch, every nip, every kiss, they were making him burn up with desire, it all felt so damn good.

He let out a small moan as Yuri’s hands began to wander. They found their way around Yugo’s waist and onto his ass, gripping tightly.

Yugo couldn’t take it anymore. “Yuri…” he panted, “I want you… now.”

Yuri pulled back and Yugo opened his eyes.

Yuri had a huge smirk on his face. “I kne-”

Yugo pulled Yuri back in and kissed him roughly, his lips feeling Yuri’s grin disappear as the Fusion user began to take charge again. His tongue darted into Yugo’s mouth, giving him the impression that Yuri wanted this just as much as he did. Just when he thought about doing the same thing back Yuri grazed his teeth over his lips, sending shivers down his spine. Jolts of pleasure shot through his body as one of Yuri’s hands stroked lightly at the tight bulge in his pants.

Yugo’s hands meanwhile were tangled in Yuri’s hair, gripping and pulling as their kiss deepened and Yuri’s strokes got harder and faster.

Yugo thought for a second he heard the ringing of a bell in the distance, but he didn’t care. He had completely succumbed to Yuri’s charm, his promise to fulfil Yugo’s carnal desires completely clouding everything else on his mind.

“Yuri for God’s sake please,” he whimpered, pulling away slightly and unbuckling his belt.

Yuri smiled seductively as Yugo stared at him desperately, the Synchro user’s cheeks a candy red as he fumbled with the strap.

Yuri laughed a little and placed his hands on Yugo’s belt, making quick work of the buckle before pulling at the strap and dropping it to the floor. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” he asked knowingly, the smile never leaving his face.

Yugo became silent and lowered his head as he felt the embarrassment creep into his flushed cheeks.

Although Yuri already knew the answer, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at the back of his mind. He forgot about it quickly however as he noticed Yugo still hadn’t said anything (which was very rare for the always vocal Yugo).

“No matter,” he soothed, dropping to his knees and pulling Yugo’s pants down with him.

Yugo couldn’t help but let out a stifled moan as his boxers followed shortly after, his erection springing free, twitching in anticipation.

Yuri licked his lips and forcefully grabbed the base of Yugo’s member, looking up as he did so to catch the look of pure pleasure on his face, a stark contrast to the embarrassed look he had moments ago.

Yugo’s breathing grew heavier as Yuri’s hot breath caught on the tip.

He knew this wasn’t right. This was the first time he’d done anything with anyone that was remotely sexual, and after only one date…

He didn’t care though. He wanted Yuri. He always had, and now he could have him any way he liked…

Yuri began to slowly lick the underside of Yugo’s twitching erection, causing his hips to involuntarily buck.

He felt Yuri’s grip tighten and he looked down. His cock was resting on Yuri’s pink cheek, his loss of control having pushed it there, a trail of precum and saliva following it. The sight of him like this was so arousing, the raw and impure look on his face making him grow even harder.

Yuri again laughed at Yugo’s impatience and shifted the boy’s member away from his cheek.

“Be a good boy Yugo…” he chided teasingly, their eyes meeting as he looked up to meet Yugo’s lust filled gaze.

Yugo could only moan in frustration. Yuri knew he must be close already, with this being his first time.

“Watch closely,” he smirked, refusing to break eye contact.

With a suggestive wink Yuri took the tip of Yugo’s member into his mouth.

A searing heat enveloped Yugo, a deep warmth bubbling in his stomach. The sensation itself causing him to throw his head back and moan Yuri’s name with a passion he never knew he had.

His whole body tensed as Yuri slowly made his way up Yugo’s length, taking it in inch by inch. Having nearly reached the base he slid his mouth back along his shaft and started to suck rapidly, knowing full well that Yugo was on the verge of climaxing any second.

Yugo let out a sudden scream and his head flew back once again, his back arching as he bucked his hips repeatedly into Yuri’s mouth, finally letting go.

Yuri grabbed at Yugo’s hip with one hand to steady himself, the other stroking at Yugo’s length as he swallowed his release.

When he was sure he was done, he tilted his head back to free Yugo from the heat of his mouth, saliva dripping from his member.

Yugo collapsed to the floor exhausted, his body trembling in the afterglow of his release.

Yuri remained on his knees, eyeing up Yugo as he lay propped against the bookshelf, his pants still around his ankles, his face almost feverish in appearance.

He felt a pang of guilt knowing he’d just taken away the innocence of the sweetest boy he’d ever known, but he had a feeling Yugo wouldn’t care.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel bad. Yugo wasn’t just a piece of meat to him, a conquest like some of the other boys he’d slept with.

He felt something different for Yugo. That’s the reason he’d asked him out in the first place, not just so he could get him straight into bed. His desire had gotten the better him though and now… he might have blown it.

Yuri rose to his feet, rebuttoning his shirt and straightening his tie. He thought about apologising, but decided it wasn’t befitting of him.

Instead, it was Yugo who spoke as he pulled his pants back up and redid the buckle on his belt. “I’m sorry I didn’t last very long, you must be really mad,” he apologised quietly.

This made Yuri feel even worse. Yugo was somehow the one apologising, even after Yuri had been the one to start all this. He had to make it right… but how without making him sound too soft? He did have his reputation to uphold after all.

“You do not need to apologise Yugo, but you might need to when your teacher hears the reason for you skipping class today… the bell went 20 minutes ago,” he smirked, trying his best to hide his guilt.

“WHAT!?” he cried, his eyes widening in disbelief as he stood up as quickly as he could.

Yuri snickered to himself as Yugo tried and failed to straighten his uniform and sort his hair out. The guilt was still eating away at him however. He had to do something to make it up to him.

“Yugooo,” he purred, still trying to hide his regret. “Perhaps you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night, saaaay 7 o’clock at my place?”

Yugo seemed pleased with this as a big smile made its way on to his face. “Sure, that’s great Yuri! I can’t wait to spend some time with you.”

Yuri’s heart may have just melted.

He didn’t show it though as he turned to unlock the door, opening it and standing confidently with his back to its frame.

Yugo stepped out of the tiny room, still a little shaky on his feet after what he’d just experienced. It had been amazing, but he still felt a little dirty having done things in the school’s storeroom and after only one date. He did feel a lot happier at Yuri’s proposition though. Spending time with him was exactly what he wanted (along with everything else he secretly really wanted to do with him).

Yuri followed and closed the door behind them.

Just as Yugo was about to start running to his class, Yuri leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, telling him he’d see him at 7 tomorrow before adding with a wink, “I hope you enjoyed your first lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this my attempt at pawnshipweek2k17! I don't usually like to do smut but I thought I'd go for it this time;) Do let me know what you think!


End file.
